A Keroro Christmas Story
by Tajin966
Summary: Fuyuki falls into a mixed up, Keroro Platoon Christmas story book.


It was a hot summer night and the Hinata family took refuge in the house. Foyuki lay on his back on the small single bed, lights out. There had been many adventures with Keroro and his platoon, but it was nights like these where it seemed that there wasn't five alien frogs planning to take over Earth.

"Gero?" Foyuki's best friend, Keroro Gunsou stood in the doorway, holding a book in his tiny green arms. "Foyuki-dono? Can you read me a bedtime story?"

Foyuki smiled to himself, it was times like these that Keroro, the forty year old invader reminded him of a five year old Pekoponian. Still, times like these still surprised him. "Awe, sure Gunsou."

Keroro smiled and hopped into the small bed pulling over the covers and handed Foyuki the book. As the Pekoponian boy stared at the cover he was startled to see what was written across the top, 'A Keroro Christmas Story'. In the middle of the cover stood Keroro wearing a Santa hat and a white, fluffy beard, flanking him on both sides were Kururu and Tamama wearing antlers, Mois sat floating on her staff in a short red dress, also wearing a Santa hat, and Dororo and Giroro wore an elf outfit.

Foyuki looked at the cover and scratched his head, "Gunsou?"

"Yes, Foyuki-dono?"

"Isn't it a little early for Christmas stories?"

Foyuki looked at his green friend and a look of mischief crossed his. "Gero. Gero. Geroi. A few months ago when it was the cold Christmas time. I came up with an invasion plan."

Foyuki rolled his eyes interrupting him, "Gunsou, I'm tired can I just read this, so I can go to bed?"

Tears began to stream down Keroro's face. "You don't want to hear my invasion plan?"

"No, not really. Sorry Gunsou." He looked at him apologetically. "Do you want me to start Gunsou?" When Keroro said nothing, he started. "It was a cold stormy night, no one in sleep, no one in fright. The Pekoponian child stayed up all night just to see Santa in flight." Foyuki paused, "Is it just rhymes?"

Keroro smiled, "Read this, Foyuki-dono," he pointed to a large word.

Foyuki looked down in the direction he was pointing to and cocked his head to the side, "Payapaypa? What is that suppose to me-." Foyuki was cut off by a whirl surrounding him as he begun to shrink and fall into the book the pages spun and Foyuki fell into a large room filled with seven people.

"Uncle Santa," a figure that looked like a cross between Mrs. Clause and Mois Angol bent and smiled sweetly at Keroro/Santa. "We are having trouble loading the presents. You could say elves are on strike?"

Fuyuki stared in shock at the scene in front of him. No one had noticed him. It seemed like he had entered the story, looking around he saw that real Keroro hadn't. The look of shock turned to fascination, this could be fun.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." Santa Keroro laughed, "Bring me Dororo and Giroro elves."

"Yes, Uncle Santa," smiling Mois Claus walked out of the room and as she left Kururu and Tamama reindeer came in.

"Mister Santa sir?" Tamama Reindeer looked at Santa Keroro nervously, "It's almost Christmas day and we have yet to deliver the presents."

Kururu reindeer laughed, "Are all those brats on Pekopon going to miss presents this year?"

"Ho." Santa Keroro mumbled nervously. As he said this Mois Claus walked in with Dororo elf and Giroro elf.

"Santa Keroro," Giroro growled. "I and Dororo elf quit." He threw his hat on the ground and proceeded to do the same with Dororo's.

Dororo's eyes began to water, "You never appreciated me, Santa Keroro-kun."

" Ho?" Keroro fell onto his knees, "C'mon guys." He pleaded.

"No." The two said in unison.

Fuyuki, Santa Keroro, and Tamama Reindeer mouths all drop at the same time.

Kururu looked up and eyed Dororo Reindeer and Giroro Reindeer, a set of pictures were held in his hand, "We wouldn't want these to come out right?" Foyuki laughed, same Kururu.

Both of their faces drained of color and Giroro elf took a step forward, "I'll work for half of the pictures."

"And I'll work for the other half," Dororo elf nodded lightly.

Santa Keroro looked up and got up from the floor. His face had a look of mischief pasted across it. Walking smugly to Kururu elf, he glanced over the yellow and green elf, glancing at the pictures.

He winked at the reindeer, "That's right. The Christmas party pictures. We wouldn't want these getting out would we?"

"I hate you." Giroro Reindeer mumbled under his breath.

Dororo Reindeer's eyes began to tear. "No Santa-kun."

Foyuki watched as the elves and reindeer loaded up Keroro Santa's sleigh. As all of the warped characters of the Keroro Platoon jumped in, Keroro pressed a giant green button lifting it into the air. Santa Keroro and the others gripped the railings in front of them, a look of excitement played on all, but Kururu's face who looked horrified. The red and gold carriage flew off in a blink of the eye.

Foyuki could hear a faint, "Gero, ho, gero, ho, gero, ho," trailing from behind it.

The scenery began to spin around him again. He felt the sensation of being held by a large pair of hands, that squeezed his fragile body. Foyuki gasped for breath before landing back on his bed. Looking around he saw the familiar decor of his room, Keroro lay there eyes shut, a look of satisfaction pasted on his face.

Fuyuki smiled to himself. Keroro could be a total jerk and not mean to be. Rolling over in the bed, exhausted, Fuyuki closed his eyes. The soft murmur of snoring was heard next to him.


End file.
